lemonleaf_asmrfandomcom-20200215-history
Yandere Dragon Waifu Keeps You to Herself
"It's been a week since you met Nytha, the dragon princess with a powerful obsession with you. She expects you to marry her, but will you go through with it?" Plot The video begins with Nytha, the dragon princess from a week ago, waking you up after some rest. The viewer acts rather cold towards Nytha, not treating her with much respect. She also addresses herself as the Viewers fiance due to their dismay. The Viewer dons a ring as well now, signaling a symbol of love between the two but more from Nytha than the Viewer. After Nytha prepares breakfast, which is a hippogryph, Nytha tells the Viewer about how delicious they can be with some additional flavorings such as red wine and garlic. The Viewer seems to accept the breakfast and carries on with their morning with Nytha accompanying them every step of their day. Nytha exclaims how excited she is now that she doesn't have to wake up alone anymore or be forced to catch food only to survive, or even to protect her treasure horde as she has something she treasures a lot more now. Everything is about the Viewer to her now. Nytha finally gives the Viewer breakfast and exclaims how the Viewer looks bothered by something, she offers up a meal she made herself in order to cheer them up. After ingesting a portion of the food, Nytha reveals that she poisoned the food with her saliva. She did this because anytime the two kiss, Dragons have a venom in their saliva that can be deadly to those with low tolerance, so shes building up the Viewers so they won't get poisoned for real. After this, Nytha reveals that the Viewer should look in a mirror at their appearance. After doing so, its revealed that the Viewer has grown two stumps on their temples, Signaling that the dragon transformation process is actually working. She goes through the process of turning into a dragon, starting with the horns, then the wings, and finally a tail. Making the Viewer feel disgusted almost by this, rejecting her proposal towards this marriage even more now. Nytha grows agitated and asks why not to which the Viewer responds with they have some unfinished business away from here. The two wolf girls that the Viewer met a while back come to mind and the Viewer explains that the younger one, Millie, is blind and requires the Century flower to cure this. Nytha says that they won't even recognize the Viewer now and states that shes all that matters to the Viewer now but the Viewer insists, never budging to Nythas warnings. The Viewer says that they see Millie as a younger sister and that they would want to help her cure her blindness no matter what. Nytha grows even more upset about this, that the Viewer cares for another girl more than herself. She lays out a deal that she'll help get the century flower but only if the Viewer agrees to be hers forever, to which the Viewer says they need time to think about this. Characters Nytha